


Unnamed

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi, Murder, Unnamed Charaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: The BAU is searching for a 6 year old case that went cold in Tulsa,Oklahoma.Only it brings bad memories for a new member.Oh yeah and she is the Unsub.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi (Enluded), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fool do think he is Wise, but the wise man knows him self to be a fool."
> 
> -William Shakespeare

Blood dripped from the bat as a woman stood in the ally way smiling insanely. 

She waked twords the still breathing victim before smirking and Raising her bat up. "Say hello to your God!" 

The cracking of skull and the metal bat hitting the ground was the last sound in the ally way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry will be referred to he/him, She/Her, They/Them pronouns but She is an FTM (Female to male) She is transgender but doesn't care about what he has referred to as.) 

Cherry walked into the office as he got off the phone going to the room JJ wanted them to meet. She sat at the round table and he could see that the rest of the group is here. He handed everyone a coffee that he had bought before sitting down and drink hot chocolate. Soon a picture was on the screen and JJ was talking but all Cherry could hear was a muffled voice. Her face was pale and she looked at the bloodies pictures. Most were abusive parents and druggies. If you paid attention you could count at least 100...maybe more. She swallowed her thickening saliva. Once the meeting was over and she got her file she excused her self to the bathroom. She quickly went into the female's restroom and went to a stall before vomiting. Once she finished and she was able to calm down he laid on the Stall's wall panting. They closed there eyes and shook as she remembered those days. She murdered because she had to but she had to, the killing of a little girl caused her to stop. 

She got up grabbing a piece of toilet paper and she looked at her feet.

She knew that this case was gonna be a hard one. 

Time skip to were there flying to Tulsa, Oklahoma. 

Cherry was pretty sure that almost everyone on the team is gay. Reid is pansexual as she presumed, Derek was bisexual like her, Rossi was Bi, and Hotch was Bisexual as well. She was a transgender male, And if you could tell she was trying to keep her brain off of going back to Tulsa then your correct! He could see that Derek was looking him over and That Reid was reading a book. While uncommon Hotch was asleep and so was Rossi. JJ and Em are missing...probably off doing something. She was sick still and if you looked at her cheeks they would have a green tint to them. She sighed as her ears were laid back. His tail wasn't wagging and she hardly was enjoying the ride. She looked up out the window That didn't help as she immediately looked down wincing as he stomachs flipped. She quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach as Derek ran into the bathroom with Reid. She finished and shook as she attempted to get up but she couldn't without feeling dizzy. They finally calmed down before leaning back looking at them. "I-I'm just a bit plane sick." She said shaking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry was laying on the couch she was asleep a bit but could still hear everything. He could hear the landing gear starting to go off and the fact she felt she didn't want to. The cons of being a wolf hybrid. "bring up her file, There's a reason on why she doesn't want to be here..." Hotch said. "Guys were landing." Emily said. He sat up ignoring the throbbing in his head. They looked around and everyone immediately got occupied with something else. Cherry was sick still but the ache died down. She was shaking slightly still. They needed to work and she didn't want to hold. If she remembered correctly the carnival is in town. 

The only way she remembered it is that her sister and her would save up enough by working a bit and between buying her fathers alcohol money. He hadn't been to one for years. 

She also remembered how her father would bash alcohol bottles on her head till she was 18... 

Time skip a few hours.

Cherry was shaking as they drove. She wasn't looking out the window because she didn't want to vomit again. She needed to work not focus on the past. He went to get out when they get to the victim's mothers house. She knew the house well. He went to the door as J.J told off the names. "Cherry? I haven't heard that name in years."She said when JJ addresses him. "You know him?"Morgan asked. "Know him? I only know a female Cherry."she said as she looked over Cherry. "Yes,You dated my son didn't you? " "Cherry was silent as she said this. "Didn't you?"the woman said. "You and I both know that was years ago" Cherry said. He didn't want to talk about it. They asked questions and got answers. The woman at the end even tried to start a conversation with Cherry. They left and in the van they all looked at her.   
  


“care to explain?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry puffed her cheeks out and sighed looking at Morgen. “I grew up here...he was A friend then a boyfriend...that’s all, and before you ask I don’t know anything...” Cherry said.

“Why did you leave?” 

“No reason to be here...” Cherry said tensing up not wanting to talk more.   
  


It was quiet for a bit. Minus the voices in her head. Cherry was twitching a bit and she started to feel enclosed. She shook and looked around. Just blurs. She closed her eyes and she Started to fall asleep. She fell asleep when they passed by a familiar house.Her fathers...   
  


~Dream~

_Cherry was hiding in a closet with her sister’s body.He was crying as a thud erupted. She scream as the door was Tore off it’s hinges and a pain shot through her skull. She shook as alcohol dropped down her head. She was shaking as she got up her mind snapping she grabbed the bat that was in the corner of the room and swung hitting her fathers knees. He screams and falls on his knees. As she ran out the door. She felt a weight off her shoulders as she ran in the rain. Away... she went to an ally way and smiled Evily when she saw that there was someone there._  
  


_“ **let’s play~** ”_


	5. chapter 5

Cherry opened her eyes as she felt the car stop they were at where they were staying as she got up. She walked out as everyone looked at her like a ticking time bomb. She was given a hotel key,she was alone. She sighed and went to her hotel room and she opened her bag immediately. She needed her pills. She immediately took them and sighed out as she grabbed her phone.She needed to talk to Leah. She sat on the bed waiting for Leah to pick up. He was shaking in fear until the other's voicemail rang. " _Hey this is Leah! I'm sorry if_ _i'm not at the phone as I may be with my kids and wife! I hope you have a good day!"_ Cherry sighed as he sat up and looked at her phone. She sighed and looked around. She needed to get something to eat. She slid her messenger bag over her shoulder and started to walk out till the door was opened and Hotch and Reid was on the other side. "Cherry we want a few questions regarding the case." Hotch said. She nodded and brought up a chair and sat down With how her mind was she shouldn't be fighting.

"Were were you on the 15th of March 2003 at 6:09pm?" "I was at my dad's."

"Do you know any of the victims or there families?" "Other then blueberry's...no." 

"When did you leave Tulsa oklahoma?" "March 16th, 2003 I finally got an apartment close to where I was going to college at." (lies.)

"Do you have any siblings?" "Yes,and older brother and Twin sister." 

"What are there names? "Brian Adam Plays and Bloody Alice Plays." 

"Why did you leave?" "To go to college here..."(lies)

The interrogation continued for how ever long. She didn’t know. All she could think about was controlling her body from shaking. 

“We’re you ever in a mental institute?”  
“No.”(lies)

Thankfully that was the last question and when they left she finally stopped shaking. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was completely white and her eyes were blood red. Her skin felt cold and Clammy but she felt hot.   
  


She needed to sleep... she wasn’t to hungry anyway. 


	6. Chapter 6

_“Patient 215?”  
“She’s one of our extreme cases,She has several mental problems...D.I.D, Schizophrenia, and several more. She’s been here for a year I believe.”   
“How old?”   
“14.”   
-Dream ends- _

Cherry opened her eyes shaking. She really hoped She deleted those files for ever... she got up and shaking she went to the bathroom door and opened it shaking she felt like she was going to collapse. She was currently waiting for the other to walk right into her room and hand cuff her. She went to the window and looked out. She saw a 5 story drop. They could make it.

She knew that they would be looking for the facts and if they were true or not. She needed to work hard in case they are. She looked at the time. 5am. They would be getting up anytime soon. She could go get breakfast. She dried her face and made sure that she looked alright. Both eyes a different color,semi-blond hair,Red streak, tan skin, Tail, and two wolf Ears? Check. She sighed out and left. She went to there breakfast station and got something to eat. She sat down and started to eat. She looked up to see Derek walk down the stairs. She waved and he nodded going to get food as well. She knew how to read people...When you live in a house full of maniacs for a while you have to.   
  
Derek was calm. Meaning he really didn’t know. She watched him walk over and sit down in front of her. “You feeling alright?” He asked as he ate. “I’m feeling fine?” He nodded and they ate as the others walked down and ate before they got ready to leave and try and help solve the Murders. She sat where she was before and laid her head down. She closed her eyes feeling a pounding in her head. She feels like she’s being hit with a bat all over again. She needed to work not constantly get sick. She needed to work and hopefully pin the blame on someone else. She knew she was a coward... She knew that as soon as they find out it was her she would run for it. She snapped that day... she hopes that Garcia was such a technical-witch now....

She tried to over hear there conversations but she couldn’t. The ringing and everything was blocking it. She needed her medicine...Soon. She could take them when no one else was looking. They made it to where the (first) murder took place and she sighed out hoping that that Leo was gone for a bit. They got out and they went in and Cherry did the same, though pale. They went to where the back was closed off and knocked on the wood.   
  


“I’m commin’ I’m commin’!” Said a grisly old voice. 


	7. Chapter 7

An old man walked out wearing a Light blue shirt that was tattered and he was wearing Jeans. He had white hair and a beard. He was shaking as he walked out with a walker. “Yes?” He said but his voice sounded like he was 50... JJ introduced the team and to him and when he looked at Cherry He chuckled. He started to answer questions before looking at Cherry. "How's Dad?" "I don't know.."Cherry said and walked out with the team. She sighed waiting for more questions. 

How ever it’s quiet. She watched them pass by a familiar old house then more horrific thoughts come into her mind. Her father raping her dead sisters body to have control. She shivered. That never happened before but the thought still there. He closed his eyes and felt tears collect. Cherry needed her medication... she grabbed her messenger bag and grabbed some pills. She made sure no one could see and she took them. Albeit dry. But the voices stopped. She sat her bag down and looked out the window again. Everyone was quiet...that’s settling.... He sighed and he looked over. Derek was on his phone,Reid was too. Love birds. She sighed and closed her eyes. He fell asleep listening for noise. 

Time skip a few hours. 

"Do you think theres stuff she's not telling us?" Reid asked. "Probably, She might be connected for all we know..."Derek said. "Or the unsub. "What do we have? JJ asked. "A female,in her early to late 20's, Married or has kids,and is violent and searches for a way to release stress." Rossi said. "She doesn't seem like a person to be violent." "She took something in the car...We don't know that for sure." Aaron said "We have to see the bottle...She could be hiding things." Em said "Guys you need to hear and see this..."Garcia's voice rang out. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Spill it Garcia." Em said. "Ok,so it took me a while and it may be weird, but there was a report about a nurse being murdered and cannibalize,then there was a missing report for Cherry by the Hospital...She was belived for that murder as the body was hung in her room." "hung?" "By an only piece of flesh... that was on her arm." "Well after words murder,after murder will be across the states,after that they stopped.Then guess who joined just a few years after." "What was she in for?" "Uh,Ideas on Schizophrenia,D.I.D,and a plethora of more that I Can't pin point." "We need to question her again." Hotch said. "Take her into custody...."Derek said. "If she is we have to be careful" 

Cherry listened before panicking. She heard walking and quickly ran out to the hall hearing hard food steps on the floor. She went to a window and looked at them. " Cherry we just want some answers..." Cherry was silent before throwing he bag to the floor and quickly fell out the window. She landed and backed up away seeing Derek look at her with Hotch. She ran out of the ally way away from a height that would've killed her if she was human. She ran far away and into an ally way. She finally regestered everything. She sighed and grabbed her phone and called Leah. She picked up. “T-they found out...” Cherry said shaking. “Y-you need to get the kids ready....” Cherry said. “A-Are you ok?” “I fell out of a 5 story building...you think I’m ok?” Cherry said. “I’ll get the kids...” “Where too?” “S-Slendy’s...We will figure out what to do from then.” She said. "Ok,I'll Come and get-" "No...No....Ill get there Just wait...Please." "Ok...I love you..." Leah said and hung up Cherry smiled But she quickly frowned. Praying that they couldn't track her. She believed in no god but she didn't care at the moment. She started to walk with the crowd hunkered down hiding her face. She heard for the SUV while she turned left onto a dirt road and walked down it. She needed to do some unfinished Business.... 

Cherry grabbed the gun and walked behind her father. He held his breath as a gun shot rang out in the area...  



	9. Chapter 9

”Damn to all abusers and Rapists. I hope they rot in the hottest pits of hell.” Rossi said as he looked at Aaron reading the blood on the wall. “Two Bodies. On that was in the closet and this one.” Derek said as he walked out of the hall way. “Who is it?” “Cherry said that she had a twin...What if that’s her?” “She killed her own twin?” “Unlikely,She said that her sister was killed before she left here...” “what ever going on we need to find her...and get her some help...” Derek said as he looked at everyone. “Last time we tried to confront her she jumped out a 5 story window...And ran off like it was nothing...” Rossi said. “Then we need to trick her.” “Again Unlikely, she knows us, she knows what we could do... and she knows that we now can access her records.” Rossi said. Reid looked down trying to think. “What were her main victims?” “Drug addics,Rapists,and Child abusers...and one child.” Rossi said. “What if she’s trying to help the kids who grew up like her?” “What do you mean Pretty boy?” “What I mean is,That her father was probably not the best...Blueberry wasn’t true best Boyfriend too, They probably beat and hit on her so much she...snapped.”Reid continued.   
  


“That doesn’t really explain everything...” JJ said. “The cannibalism and the way she didn’t die when she jumped out of the window.” Derek said. “She half wolf...meaning there’s another half to her.” Hotch said. "Garcia,I need you to tell me about the hybrid's that currently is in Oklahoma or the surrounding states." Hotch said as He left the room with Rossi fallowing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry drove the car as she sighed as They neared an edge of a forest. She parked and She got out. She grabbed her daughter and woke up her two son's and looked a the forest. "Never thought I would go back..." she said quietly as she walked into the forest with his wife and kids. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Found something." Derek said as he looked in the closet when they removed the body of the deceased twin. In the back were art books,a softball set,and notebooks with writings in them. Derek was looking through one. "And the set is missing it's Bat..."Em said as she looked it over. "This is some weird stuff that she wrote." "What makes you say that she wrote it?" "Two initials, CP, Cherry Plays." Derek said "It talks about a girl going through abuse after the mother dies in a car wreck. "Reid said. "it describes physical and mental abuse,and her slowly transferring to alcohol and smoking as a way to cope." "Is that it?" "Cuts off in this note book..." Derek said as he flipped to a blank page. "Then She ran..."JJ said. "Leaving the life she had behind,and snapping..." "Why did she kill the child though?" "She might've felt bad for her...She could've saw someone in her causing her to end it for her." "Her twin..." Reid said. "She saw her twin. That's why after the child she stopped!She felt as if she was killing someone close to her so she stopped and settled down!" JJ said. 

"Had they tracked her car yet?"Hotch said.


	10. Chapter 10

“They got into her house back home, no one is home.” Derek said. “Is he married?” Rossi asked. “Yeah,Garcia said that she has a marriage certificate from a few years back.” “How many years back?” “At least 10....”Hotch said. “Who is she married too?” “A woman named Leah. Both have 3 kids together.” “It’s Saturday where would they be?” “Friends maybe?” “Grandparents?” “Both not likely. Leah is from Ireland, and most of there friends are out of state or the country, meaning that They wouldn’t be able to get back in or out of the state if they drive and be back by Monday for school...” Emily said. “And a search of the apartment suggests that they were still there no more then 3 hours ago...” “where would they go?” Rossi said looking at a picture. That was on the wall. A woman and three kids were smiling. One boy...two girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Laughter filled the field as three kids and a woman ran across it. The woman was laughing happily as she grabbed one of the girls and swung on her arm. They heard someone call out to them they looked to see a bear hybrid running to them growling. They all playfully screamed and ran around him. He caught them and playfully spun them around..._

_To bad this happiness can't last forever._


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir,there are over 50 different hybrids in the Tulsa area and none have the things that Cherry has... but in a few states over there are reports of demons which one species does have the healing factor,and the immunity to death basically." Garcia said. "Whats it called?" "Its called canibalesco which is Spanish for Cannibalistic. They can grow ridiculously tall and all black." "But Cherry is human." "that's the thing,they can appear as humans and hunt there prey. And there is a serum of some of there blood to inject into people...Which may have happened to Cherry.""Like drugs" "Two very opposite things,It could bring excruciating pain unlike drugs." "Then why did Cherry do it to herself?" "Well reports have said that people who were kidnapped at night would be found dead with black veins on the injection site." "So there trying to make them...into something but there failing..." Rossi said."Also,around some of the there was writing.""That wasn't in the files." "They kept that out because some of them are disturbing." "Can we have pictures?" "sending them right now." " 'Abusers and Rapist be dammed.' 'Partners in blood' 'I like the skin better E.J'?"Derek said "Garcia who's EJ?" Hotch asked. "Some searches are a Musical artist,but EJ could be a shorten version of a name." "Like?" "Eyeless Jack?" Reid said."But that's a fake Thing right?" "Quite contrary,There was a case that had a man in medical school go through a ritual and the people who were doing said ritual were wearing blu masks like the iconic character's,and the body was reported missing when they looked at it after in was in the body bag."Rossi said. "So there a chance Cherry met and is friends with him?" "Maybe." "Guys, someone found Big red's car." Emily said as she went over." "Alright, JJ and Emily you two stay here,me Derek,Reid,and Rossi will go and fin Cherry and who ever may be with her." "Alright." JJ said "Gotcha." Derek said as the 4 walked out. 


	12. Chapter 12-The end.

Cherry and Leah ran through the forest there son running with them as they heard police Sirens. He heard his daughter crying as they got onto a wooden bridge. They heard foot steps behind them as they looked they saw the police behind them and pointing there guns at them. "Put your hands up!" Someone yelled. "Run!" Cherry yelled as she sa her son down. He did as told as he ran to his mother. Cherry turned and swallowed looking at there family on the other side. "Cherry!" "Were not going to hurt you!" Hotch yelled. Cherry looked as she moved to her gun hidden in her pocket. "Were not gonna hurt your wife or your kids alright?!" She looked a Derek before pulling her gun up.   
"I'm sorry..." She said and two bullets flew out she quick ran and brought her family to safety. Gun shots rang out as she turned to see Rossi and Reid doubled over holding there stomach. She was breathing heavily as the bullets stopped. She looked up to see a blue masked wearing male. "Hey EJ..."She said panting. "Need help?"He said gesturing to the group. "There not gonna hurt us...Just lead the way..."She said getting up. 

Time skip. 

"I'm surprised there allowing you to fly pretty boy..." Derek said as they both talked silently. "It took a lot of convincing." Reid said reading. "What about Rossi and Hotch?" Emily said. "They took the long way home..." Derek said. 

Cherry was on a cliff looking over the land scape slightly doodling. She looked down to see a familiar car. She smiled and waved hoping the two who was in it saw her. They did and nodded waving back. She smiled looking over in grabbing a water bottle and taking a drink. She sighed and looked at the sky with her eyes closed. She opened them and started speaking,

"Sometimes there are no words, no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes you do everything right, everything exactly right, and still you feel like you failed. Did it need to end that way? Could something have been done to prevent the tragedy in the first place? over one-hundred murders in Tulsa by my hands. The death of Big red makes the number to 200 lives taken. David Rossi and Spencer Reid will go home and try to recover,to reconnect with there lovers and family, but they will always have trust issues now. That makes 202 lives forever altered, not counting family and friends in the small town of Tulsa,Oklahoma who thought that monsters didn't exist until they learned that they spent their lives with one. And what about the team? How many more times will they be able to look into the abyss, how many times before they won't ever recover the pieces of themselves that this job takes?

Like I said, sometimes there are no words, no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day.  
Some times they just end...  
Sometimes you may have to cut ties with your friends...  
Sometimes...you just want to give up..."

She got up grabbing her stuff and smiling a bit,She needed to get back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are no words, no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes you do everything right, everything exactly right, and still you feel like you failed. Did it need to end that way? Could something have been done to prevent the tragedy in the first place? over one-hundred murders in Tulsa by my hands. The death of Big red makes the number to 200 lives taken. David Rossi and Spencer Reid will go home and try to recover,to reconnect with there lovers and family, but they will always have trust issues now. That makes 202 lives forever altered, not counting family and friends in the small town of Tulsa,Oklahoma who thought that monsters didn't exist until they learned that they spent their lives with one. And what about the team? How many more times will they be able to look into the abyss, how many times before they won't ever recover the pieces of themselves that this job takes?
> 
> Like I said, sometimes there are no words, no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day.  
> Some times they just end...  
> Sometimes you may have to cut ties with your friends...  
> Sometime...you just want to give up...


End file.
